saving miitopia
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: After Angel a Great Mage and friends set off to defeat the dark lord strange things happen. (A.k.a twists)
1. Chapter 1 beginning

**-this is based on miitopia with a few twists here and there. Angel's P.O.V-**

I was walking through a forest when I see a pair of mii eyes attached to a butterfly.

"Oh my gosh!" I say. It prepares to attack me when suddenlyI am hit on the head by a wand.

I became a mage.

"Let's end this!I I say. We fight I end up winning.

"Hoho!" A voice says. "Well done Great Mage Angel!"

"Great Mage?" I ask.

"Yes. You have the rare ability of taming monsters!" The voice says it's a gardian spirit.

I run into a town named Greenhorne I talk to everyone when...

 **-Author's note-**

sorry for the cliff hanger but the dark lord will appear.

Great mages are random and Angel can tame monster.


	2. Chapter 2 the dark lord appears

**Dark lord's P.O.V**

"I am the dark lord! I've come to wreak terror and misery on this miserable little world! And I'm starting with you people of greenhorne!" I say.

"Say goodbye to your faces!" I steal a few faces and fly off.

 **-Angel's P.O.V-**

I run off unaware a few other heroes join me.

"Dark lord!" I say. "Give the child's face back!" I say.

"Is someone trying to be a big hero?" He asks. "How good are you in a fight?" He asks. He summons a jelly and attaches Austin's face. Us three heroes battle it and we won.

 **-Author's note-**

there will be 12 heroes in all. Next: saving miitopia CH.3 saves by new recruit Great sage Lana.

Heroes: Great mage Angel

Chef: Gladion

Princess:Moon

Mage:Komasan.


	3. Chapter 3 enter the great sage!

**-Angel's P.O.V-**

I look at Dark lord Jacob.

"Since you want to defeat me so much... let's dance!" Dark lord Jacob says.

I start getting afraid.

"Stop right there!" I hear a voice say.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan says.

"Look out!" Gladion and Moon say in usion.

" Who dares?!" Jacob booms.

"So your this dark lord I've been hearing about? You won't get your way much longer! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The great sage says. Jacob leaves.

"How are you? I am Lana a traveling mage." Great sage Lana says.

"I am Angel a Great Mage." I say. Lana stares at me.

"So great mages are real?" She says. "Allow me to join you. Great mages WERE being hunted by the dark lord's ancestors. I should know I was a great mage once." She says looking shocked at me.

 **(Later at the 3 story inn)**

I sigh "komasan what would you do to earn the heart of a girl you like?" I ask.

"I reckon I would treat 'er like the way she wants to. Don't rush things. She'll admit feelin's about you if your give her space."

Komasan says. "Is this about that great sage girl we were talkin about? Do you like her?"

My cheeks turned red.

"N-no! Well maybe..." I say.

"Well life's got's it's up's and down's I reckon she will like you." Komasan says.

I hear something in Lana's room. I knock on the door.

"Lana you ok?" I ask.

Lana nods. Most of the inn was quiet with everyone being asleep.

"Angel." Lana begins. "We should rest." I sigh and dash back to my room my face redder than ketchup.

 **-author's note-**

The miis rrecruited great sage Lana.

(Lana from the pokemon sun and moon anime.)

Next CH.4 All hail king Cyrus!

(All the faces were saved and they were towards the castle.)


	4. Chapter 4 all hail king Cyrus!

**Komasan's P.O.V**

We enter a weird lookin' room in the castle.

"Greetings travelers." The king says. "I am king Cyrus."

(Oh my swirls he's huge) I think to myself.

"The dark lord attacked greenhorne your majesty." Angel says.

"I don't believe you!" He says. His face gets stolen and we set off to save it.

 **-3 hours later Angel's P.O.V-**

We return the face as the king offers us money.

"Please warn princess Dawn." Cyrus says.

"But sire where would she be?" I ask.

"She is in her room." King Cyrus says.

We walk in to her room when she looks at us.

"Hmm? Who might you be?" Dawn asked.

"I am Angel a great mage." I say.

"These are my friends Gladion Komasan Moon and Lana the great sage." I introduce ourselves.

"There is a friend that is worrying me. His name is Ash. Can you check up on him for me?" She asks.

"Sure. Where is he?" Moon asks.

"Somewhere near greenhorne." Dawn says.

"C'mon then we got a person to find!" Gladion says.

 **Next up CH.5 Noble boy Ash and Prince Gary:Fight for affection.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel's P.O.V**

We wander into the town of greenhorne and see Elias's mother worried.

"My little Elias wandered off! Can you check outside of town for me?" She asks.

I nod. "Sure thing."

We rush out of the town and we find a boy who wears green.

"ELIAS WHERE ARE YOU?!" The boy cried.

"No! Stay away!" Elias says.

The boy tries to save Elias but is creamed by a goblin trio.

"Save the boy..." the noble boy tells me.

"Alright Goblins Prepare to meet your maker!" I yell. We win.

"Th-thank you" the boy says. "I am Ash."

"So YOUR Ash?!" I begin. "Princess Dawn is worried about you ya know?"

Ash's cheeks turn pink. "The princess is worried about me?" He asks.

"Focus! What were those things?!" He asks.

I bring him up to speed. He doesn't like it.

"So I turn my back and all this happened?!" He asks.

"I was as Useful as a chocolate teapot!" He says leaving.

 **-Later with Prince Gary after the griffin fight-**

"my swordsmanship has pulled us through!" He brags as we got angry.

"I wonder if the dark lord will let me pick what monster I put his face on after I peel it off of him?" I whisper.

"Angel calm down!" Lana says.

 **(AN)**

Yup the prince drove 'em nuts.

Next up ch 6: the calming fruit and here comes General Dawn!


	6. Chapter 6 here comes General Dawn!

**Lana's P.O.V**

Angel,His friends, and I look for a calming fruit. We find it but when we return the castle is a mess.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Angel says.

"It's a mess!" I say.

"Oh my swirls..." komasan says.

We run into a few imps. But the king is confronted by a Shapeshifter. We battle it.

"Take This! Explosion!" Angel yells.

The shapeshifter glares at me and a purple puff of smoke surround us.

The shapeshifter transforms into ME!

"Angel..." it says "Save me..."

The shapeshifter is toying with his feelings! I cannot Allow it!

"Tower of flame!" I yell I do a lot of damage to it. It faints.

"Buh? What was that?" I ask.

"A shapeshifter." Angel says. "I must save it." Angel makes a pair of brown eyes and attaches it to the shapeshifter.

It is grateful and it joins us.

 **-timeskip to battle with general Dawn Angel's P.O.V-**

I look at General Dawn and I use Mega explosion on it. It does a lot of Damage.

The shapeshifter transforms into a rockface Gladion Moon and the shapeshifter attack General Dawn him.

"Thanks!" Dawn's face says before it flys off.

"Oh you defeated one of my loyal servants! And to top it off you tamed one of my most smartest minions!" Dark lord Jacob says. "You'll pay oh yes you'll pay!" He flys off.

 **-Timeskip to the inn-**

"Lana?" I ask. "Are you OK? Your not mad the shapeshifter transformed into you right?"

"Hmmph! It was just Peachy!" She says.

"Wait are you... JEALOUS?!" I ask.

"No! I'm just SUPER MAD!" She says. "I hate it when people toy with your fellings!"

"Ha... Well The shapeshifter wanted to apologize Well G'night!" I say.

"Night." She says. 'Anger' in her voice.

(She is totally jealous!) I think to myself the shapeshifter becomes a puppy and falls asleep on the floor..

 **(AN)**

The shapeshifter is a new miitopian monster I made up. It can be a boss (it will have the great sage's face attached to it.)

How the shapeshifter looks like:A humanoid silver bloby creature. It will normally have a pair of mii eyes and glasses.

Special ability:shapeshift. This monster will shapeshift into a random adventurer the adventurer it transforms into will toy with the feelings of the member with the strongest bond with the adventurer that was picked by the shapeshifter. If this monster is defeated the person with the strongest bond will either get mad or upset at the one who defeated it. It may also use random adventurer attacks.

Monsters it appears with:Terror fiends,Hobgoblins, Banshees, Banshee brainboxes., rocks. Or by themselves.

Extra note:shapeshifters, like Banshees,Bansheeviles,and Banshee brainboxes. Are female.


	7. Chapter 7 meeting the Genie

**Angel's P.O.V (timeskip To after neskdor returns to normal)**

"Everyone this is my big bro. Derek" I say.

"Say... don't I know you?" Derek asks Lana.

"Yes you trapped me in that lamp!" He says.

I look at Lana and Derek joins us as we leave to the realm of the fey.

We enter when we met an injured elf named Jericho. He shows us the way to the village when...

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" A voice hollers. It was Pauline the youngest fab fairy.

Our newest recruits Hau,Lillie,Corrin, and Derek look confused.

She starts rambling and sighs.

"Hey you!" She says. "Help me find my sisters?" She asks.

"Sure! Just show us the way!" I say.

"Hmmph. Fine." Lana says.

 **-timeskip to the inn-**

"psst." Derek says. "Do you know the story of the six tail fire lion?" He asks.

"Yeah. My mom said it was a myth." She says.

"Well according to said myth the great mage and the six tailed fire lion are the same person." He says.

"Has anyone seen my sister Lillie?" Gladion asked. Derek sahkes his head.

"Ask Hau." He says.

Of course we all enter the room when I talk to Derek in private.

"Did you just tell them about my wild side?" I whisper.

"Relax! No one knows your the six tailed fire lion!" He whispers.

"Right I'll set up camp outside. Just today." I Say.

 **-Timeskip to camp made-**

"mmm!" I say. "Nothin' beats a roasted s'more!"

Lillie had Hau's sword in her hands and she lightly places the blade on his shoulders.

"I hear by make Hau a knight. He shall no longer be a squire.

I princess Lillie need my knight to help me, to protect me, to make me feel special, and most importantly to let me heal his battle wounds and to come clean of all crushes on any teammates even if it is me. Do you accept?" She asks.

"Yeah. I accept." He says.

The shapeshifter smiles as Moon and Gladion help each other cook.

"Just a sec Lana." Derek says. "Do you have a crush on my little brother?" He asks.

"No." She bluntly replies. "Leave me alone."

"Yup. You do." Corrin says.

"My sisters know when someone is in love. You show all those symptoms." Pauline says.

 **(AN)**

The six tailed fire lion is something that I was inspired by when I watched Naruto so I made this for Angel.

Next:Ch.8 Cut making Monsters meet the fab fairies.


	8. Chapter 8 meet the middle sister

**Lana's P.O.V**

I look at Angel he was eating a slime jelly and some mummy jerky but something was off. His left hand was wrapped in a bandage with red stuff coming out of it.

"Angel why are you bleeding?" I ask.

"Uhhh big golem" He says. He's been up watching T.V last night..

 **(Last night with Angel)**

"Yes! Finally made it!" I say as I look at my monster tracker.

A pipe hits my hand and I cover it up.

"I don't care if it's dangerous I don't care if I get hurt I'm gonna save the world AND NO ONE'S GONNA STAND IN MY WAY!" I say determined.

 **(Time skip to rescue Arcenola the middle fab fairy) Angel's P.O.V**

"Once use three fairies open the door for you can we join you?" Arcenola asks.

Sure b-" I say as Lana interrupts me.

"No. There's not enough space." She says jealously.

"Ignore her." I begin. "You can come with us."

Our new recruits Nate Katie Jibanyan Elio and Plumeria nod.

"Oh thank you!" Arcenola says. "I'll do my best!" She chirps.

I nod. "Where is your older sister?"

"Our sister Peach is held in Bigg forest." She says

"It's a go time!" I say pretending to be Luigi's older brother.

"Hehehe. Your funny! Every thought about comedy?" She asks.

My cheeks turn pink. "Usually people think my jokes are corny." I say.

Lana was seething with anger as we head for an inn.

 **next CH.9 rescue Peach the eldest fab fairy.**


	9. Chapter 9 meet the eldest

**Lana's P.O.V**

 _(Could I really be jealous?)_ I thought.

"Yo Lana." Angel says. "We're here in bigg forest."

"Oh." I say. "Well... nothing is wrong. What did I miss?"

"Hau Used his sword as a back scratcher. Wasn't pretty." He says.

"Peach!" Arcenola begins. She appears faceless.

(We fight the Peach owl)

"Take this giga lightning!" Angel began.

The shapeshifter turns into a Griffin and it wing smacks the into a mole to dodge attacks.

Angel is close to being pecked when Arcenola gets in front of the owl and shoots it with an arrow.

"Hey thanks!" He says.

"No worries." She replies.

 _(Angel should be thanking me!)_ I think to myself.

"Tower of flame!" I yell. The owl faints and we save Peach.

 **-Timeskip to the inn-**

"Lana..." Angel begins. He looks at my hand and grabs it.

"Y-your bleeding..." he tells me. "What happened.

 _(should I tell him? About the fight I had with Arcenola over his love?)_

"I guess the owl pecked me too hard." I lie.

"Lana this ain't a peck. But here I'll wrap it up for ya." He says as he wraps my hand in bandage paper.

My cheeks turn pink. "T-thank you." He says.

"Lana... I..." he says. he then shakes his head. "No this ain't the right time."

"Wharharhar! Am Iinterrupting the love birds?" Derek teases. I shoot him an angry look.

"Did you here? Lana and Arcenola had a big fight! Both of them ended up with bloody knuckles!" He says.

"Is that true?" He asks me.

"WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LET HER LOVE YOU?! YOUR SO IMMATURE! WHY DID I JOIN YOU?!" I snap.

Angel looks at me heartbroken. "Well fine be that way!" Six firey failed burst out of Angel's rear his fingers become claws a firey mane bursts out of his neck his feet become paws. He runs off.

"Angel I didn't mean it!" I yell. "ANGEL!" The inn goes silent.

"And people say I'm evil." Derek says. "You literally turned him into the six tailed fire lion!"

"I wish Angel never met or loved you." Derek mumbles.

 **(AN)**

I will skip the saving the other teams and the youngest fab fairy.

Next up CH.10:Angel the two sided hero.


	10. Chapter 10 Angel the two sided hero

**Lana's P.O.V**

I sigh as we head out to Krakaton. We see a mysterious shadow up ahead.

"Angel?" I hears me.

"Look... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I say. He runs up and slashes me.

I grab my cheek and my hand is covered in blood.

"You... You never slashed at me..." I say. "Did I anger you that much?"

He was FURIOUS at me. He ran off into the dark lord's castle and we chased him. When we found him he was human.

 **(Angel's P.O.V)**

Lana looks at me. She wanted to forgive me.

"Angel...forgive me." She says.

"Well well well who do we have here?" Dark lord Jacob says.

"I forgive you Lana." I whisper. The dark lord summons a shapeshifter and he removes one of our faces.

We look at Lana. She was faceless!

"Help!" Her face says. It is attached to the shapeshifter.

"Well well how bout you take on us two?" Dark lord Jacob says. We fight.

"Take this! Giga explosion!" I yell. The shapeshifter becomes Lana.

"Angel... spare the dark lord..." She says."imagine. No longer protecting your friends... or me."

I drop my wand and my fingers become 's face was saved and returned.

"Someone help!" Lillie yelled. The dark lord was about to hit her when...

"Knock it off!" Hau says. Finishing dark lord Jacob once and for all. He was just a normal human.

"Woo!" Elio says. "We did it!" Lana just smiles and notices a blue whispy thing heading at her.

"LOOK OUT!" I boom as the spirit enters my body.

 **(Darker lord Angel's P.O.V)**

"Nice this face comes with a sweet new body!" I say.

"Is this real I get powers stronger than the great sage's and I get the powers of the six tailed fire lion?! This rocks!" I say.

"Off I go!" I boom.

 **(AN)**

Angel got possessed by the dark curse.

Next CH.11:To the traveler's hub!


	11. Chapter 11 to the travelers hub!

**Lana's P.O.V**

 _(Angel let himself get possessed he saved me.)_ I think to myself.

We were on a quest to find a hamburger with a chef named Chris. We are camping in Peculia.

I keep tossing and turning the I wake up and make my way outside. It was night out.

"Hey." Derek says. "You look stressed." He asks.

"Yeah. Ever since Dominic decided to help us I felt as Angel becoming the darker lord was my fault." I say.

"Us Genies worship the guardian spirit. She implanted you with a power Lana. If you do good your transformation will show" he says.

"But what while I be?" I ask.

"Lana, the goddess of light." he says. "But only if you confront the Darker lord."

"I don't care! I want to save him!" I say.

 **(timeskip final quest for the final jewel)**

"we got all of the jewels!" I say. "Now we can finish Darker lord Angel once and for all!"

"Erm... this Angel" Dominic says "wasn't he originally your friend?" He says.

"Yeah. He wanted to tell me that he loved me. I was a fool to reject him." I say.

"Oh.." he says. "Will you be able to fight your own friend?" He asks.

"No. I won't." I say.

"I see" he says.

"But Angel must be having a harder time." I say.

"So you have no choice." He says.

"Exactly." I say.

"Well I'll drop you off. Good luck great sage Lana." He says.

 **(next: CH.12 the skyscraper!)**


	12. Chapter 12 to the skyscraper!

**Lana's P.O.V**

We entered the skyscraper.

"Bwahahaha!" A voice yells.

"It's him! Darker lord Angel!" I yell.

"I would like to thank you for visiting me. And since you took time out of your lives to visit me... I've brought a few friends to this tower. I do hope you get along well. Mwahahaha!" Angel says.

"He's gone..." I say. We rush to the inn but Arcenola stops me midway.

"Err listen." She begins. "All diffrences aside. We must save Angel!"

We come across a short man.

"Are you OK?" I ask. A monster appears.

"Help!" Jacob's face says as it is attached to the monster.

 **(time skip to final in skyscraper.)**

"there! The darker lord is up in overworld!" Jacob says.

"Overworld?" I ask

"Yes it is where the darker lord looks down on miitopia." He says.

We leave.

 **(Next CH 13:Lana,Angel battle for miitopia)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lana's P.O.V**

We completed everything in Overworld but we found darker lord Angel.

"finally you made it up here! I thought I was going to die of boredom." He says.

"You... YOU LEAVE ANGEL ALONE!" I say.

"Oh you want your precious great mage back? Well try your luck!" He booms. He rises into the air collecting faces and he explodes.

Blue aura surrounds a left cuff. It becomes a giant demon hand. Like his right hand. A circle in the center begins to move revealing his face.

"Can you feel it? This raw overwhelming power? Come let us end it." He says.

"Halt! Darker lord Angel's strength is too much! You'll have to fight him with me in your body." The Guardian spirit says.

"But how?" I ask. My body starts floating in the air as I start to gather monsters I too explode.

 **(No one's P.O.V)**

Green aura begins surrounding a giant cuff turning it into a giant Angelic hand.

The giant angelichand on the right grabs a giant wand and twists it. A circle in the center moves and shifts it jumps into the sky.

 **(Lana,godess of light's P.O.V)**

"well let us end this then." I say.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" He yells. "Who are you?!"

"I am Lana goddess of light. I am here to finish your evil." I say.

We battle.

My left hand becomes a fist and it is set on fire as I uppercut his left hand.

He was no match for me.

Our bodies face off.

He summons a clever imp and a lizardman.

I summon a terror fiend and a Rock hopper.

"Gah! Ungrateful monsters!" He says.

We end up winning.

 **(Lana's P.O.V)**

"ANGEL!" I yell. He was out cold.

The dark curse prepares to possess me when..

"No! No more! Take that!" He says as he traps the dark curse.

"Lana. Thank you for savin me." He says. "I wonder if you'll hear me. This is the story of the dark curse's past."

"Back then he was just a normal guy." He began. "Although he was sad and lonely. Why does everyone ignore me? Anyone? Notice me. He said now I see it's this face of mine! This no good boring face! Of course with that he cast away his own face. But soon he perished leaving behind a should full of malice. So Lana what outta do with this guy?" He asks.

"Save him." I say. He nods. "Just as I thought you are very kind." He says.

 **(Later)**

"you saved me? T-thanks." Eric says. He just smiles. "My monster creations will help advance miitopia into the technology era. I will work off my debt." He says.

 **(AN)**

don't like don't read.

Next CH.14:Epilouge.

Planned sequel? I am thinking of making a sequel.


	14. Chapter 14

**A few years later. (Angel's P.O.V)**

I look at greenhorne. Monsters and Miitopians alike live in peace. A few rebel monster outbursts nothing ddifferent.

"Greenhorne has really changed." I say.

"How so daddy?" My daughter Lizzy asks. She was on Lana's head watching cartoons on her tablet.

"Well back when your father and I were adventuring there was no technology here." Lana says.

We were heading into some restaurant by Gladion's place. We heard some rumor flying around.

"I heard the dark queen is Eric's Daughter!" Moon said. Of course my rumbling stomach overpowered me.

"Man I'm starvin!" I say. My hunger doesn't make me notice the charm drop out of my pocket.

"Oh dad. You dropped this." Lizzy says. "Oh! I wanna adventure I wanna adventure!" She chants.

"No honey. You'll worry me." Lana says.

"But mom!" Lizzy says.

"No buts you will adventure young lady!" Lana says angrily.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read.

Next story:Miitopia in peril CH 1:here we go again!

Lizzy:Angel's purple hair.

Lana's hairstyle.

Mostly looks like Angel.

Future class:Warrior


End file.
